


Ruffnut, You Liar

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's HTTYD Rare Pair Week 2016 Fics [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caught in the Act, Defenders of the Wing, Episode: s05e13 Defenders of the Wing Part 1, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, RTTE S03E13, RTTE S04E01, also Hiccup is here to be awkward, ruffnut is a terrible liar, written before the second part came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Ruffnut had half a mind to start cackling considering her friend’s face, wide-eyed and shocked, waspriceless. She didn’t.“It’s not like that,” Ruffnut said, lying.





	Ruffnut, You Liar

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in October 2016 for the HTTYD Rarepair Week 2016 prompt, "It’s not like that." 
> 
> Again since this was written in 2016 and RTTE was only three seasons in at the time, this ignores events after that. This was intended at the time I wrote it to take place after the events of the **Defenders of the Wing** two-parter (but obviously I only had seen one-half of that two-parter).

Ruffnut sighed in pleasure as Mala kissed Ruffnut’s neck, and Mala’s soft fingers rubbed Ruffnut’s breast.

Ruffnut muttered a curse under her breath, indicative of the pleasure she was receiving.

Mala’s lips left Ruffnut’s neck so that she could both admire her own efforts in pleasing this lovely dragon riding woman and then kiss her.

She was about to do the latter when a creak announced that the door had been opened and they both looked in its direction.

Hiccup Haddock the Third was standing in the doorway.

“It’s not what it looks like, Hiccup!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

What it did look like was Ruffnut sitting in Mala’s lap. Ruffnut was not wearing her fur vest, nor her purple vest, and the front of her tunic was pulled down and Mala had a hand on her… oh!

Hiccup yelped upon realizing where on Ruffnut’s body was Mala’s hand.

Ruffnut had half a mind to start cackling considering her friend’s face, wide-eyed and shocked, was _priceless_. She didn’t.

“It’s not like that,” Ruffnut said, lying.

“It is not what it looks like, Hiccup Haddock,” Mala said in a calm, queenly voice.

Her face was unreadable except for a smile that was so brief that it could have been the mind playing tricks on the two people looking at her face.

Hiccup raised both his hands, and said, “Uh, whatever you say. Uh, carry on. I think I hear my dragon calling. Toothless? Coming, bud!”

Ruffnut snorted as she watched her friend leave the room quickly in a way like he didn’t want anyone to catch on that he was running from something. Oh, Hiccup.

She wondered if Hiccup would blab to the others about what he saw and if her friends would pester her for details about her love life like they had done with Fishlegs. Would her friends sing and dance “Ruff’s got a girlfriend!”? That would be quite a sight. And--

Her thoughts on Hiccup and her other friends dissipated rather quickly when she felt Mala’s hand move.

“Mmm,” Ruffnut murmured. A slow sigh left her mouth. “Keep going,” she whispered.

“As you wish, my dear,” Mala replied softly.


End file.
